A revelação de Lily
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Jily) Lily tem se sentido mal e James está preocupado. Mas a ruiva conta uma notícia ao Maroto que o deixa completamente feliz.


**Titulo:** A Revelação de Lily | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom| **Ship:** Lily Evans e James Potter | **Gênero/Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** T | **Formato:** Shortfic| **Idioma:** Português |

**Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** (Jily) Lily tem se sentido mal e James está preocupado. Mas a ruiva conta uma notícia ao Maroto que o deixa completamente feliz.

**S.L.**

**A Revelação de Lily**

James aparatou diretamente em casa. Reparou de imediato que a mansão estava silenciosa. Preocupado, chamou:

-Lily? Você está em casa?

A voz de Lily veio do andar de cima, ligeiramente abafada:

-No quarto James. – James subiu as escadas e abriu a porta. Lily estava sentada na cama, acariciando o gato, que estava em cima de suas pernas. A ruiva olhou para o marido e falou:

-James, hoje de manhã fui a St. Mungus e tenho algo para contar a você.

O Maroto ficou preocupado. Lily, desde há umas semanas para cá que tem andado mal disposta, com enjoos e até já tinha desmaiado. James tivera de insistir para que ela fosse a St. Mungus.

-O que é que se passa, ruivinha? Você está bem?

Lily, ao ver a preocupação de James, sorriu. Chamou o marido com a mão e o Maroto se aproximou da ruiva.

-Senta aqui, James. – Disse, apontando para a cama – Tenho uma noticia importante para dar para você.

O Maroto se sentou ao lado de Lily, agarrou as mãos da ruiva e as beijou. Olhou para a mulher e pediu:

-Ruivinha, você está doente? Por favor, seja sincera comigo e não me esconda nada.

A ruiva riu com pergunta do marido e exclamou:

-Por Merlin, James. Claro que não! O que eu tenho é muito mais simples que uma doença.

James acariciou os cabelos ruivos da mulher, que fechou os olhos ao se sentir acariciada. O gato pulou das pernas de Lily para o chão e saiu do quarto. Mas nenhum dos dois tinha reparado. Lily abriu os olhos e perguntou, hesitante:

-James, você…você já pensou em ter filhos? É que nós nunca tivemos essa conversa…

-Claro que sim! – Interrompeu o Maroto, com um sorriso nos lábios – Eu amava ter um mini prongs e uma mini ruivinha correndo pela casa e me chamando de papai….

Parou de falar e fitou a mulher, desconfiado. Perguntou:

-Porquê, Lily? Você…você está…grávida? – Lily sorriu e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e James abraçou a mulher e a beijou. O Maroto sentia que seu coração iria explodir de felicidade. Se separaram e Lily retirou um papel da gaveta do criado mudo e o mostrou ao marido. Era uma ecografia. James fitou a mulher, confuso e perguntou:

-Eu não sei ver se é menino ou menina. – Lily sorriu e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-É um menino. – James fitou sua mulher, espantada. Hesitantemente, tocou na barriga dela, onde estava se produzindo um novo ser. Sorriu, emocionado. Fitou Lily por uns momentos e deu uma gargalhada de felicidade, exclamando de seguida:

-Um mini Prongs! Por Merlin! Tenho de contar aos Marotos! – Se levantou, mas Lily agarrou sua mão e perguntou, maliciosamente:

-Você não quer contar _depois_? – O Maroto perguntou, preocupado:

-Transar não machuca o bebê?

-Claro que não! – Exclamou Lily. – Não se preocupe.

-Você tem certeza?

-Claro que sim, Potter. – James sorriu ao ver sua mulher utilizar seu apelido. Era sinal de que estava brava. Deu um beijo na ruiva e ela se deitou na cama, o puxando para si.

-Vamos comemorar a admissão de um novo membro na família Potter? – Lily riu em resposta e disse:

-Por mim tudo bem. – James beijou sua mulher, sabendo que faria de tudo para ver sua família feliz.

**FIM**

**NT:** Oi! Eu sei que é uma fic pequena, mas foi escrita com muito amor. Espero que tenham gostado. Deixem reviews com suas apreciações. Bjs :D


End file.
